1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optoelectrical element, and more specifically to an organic light-emitting diode and method of fabrication the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Moisture may permeate an OLED device after extended use, due to the deterioration of seal performance, with moisture reacting with highly activated metal electrodes inside the OLED, finally resulting in cleavage of materials or dark spots, reducing the active lifetime of the device.
A related OLED device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,761, and illustrated in FIG. 1a. The OLED device comprises a glass substrate 2, a lamination body 6 comprising an ITO electrode (i.e. In2O3 :Sn film electrode) 3, an organic luminescent material layer 4 and a cathode 5, a glass sealing case 7, a drying substance 8, a sealing agent 9, and a glass substrate 10 The sealing agent 9 comprises a UV-cured resin applied to the edges thereof to bind a sealing case 7, forming an airtight space 11 therebetween.
In the process, a breach 12 is formed at a midway position of coating route 13, and its two end points 12a and 12b extend toward the exterior, as shown in FIG. 1b. Thus, after pressing, as shown in FIG. 1c, the connection point 14 of the coating route 13 may thicken due to original sealing agent conformation and interior gas pressure, possibly resulting in sealing agent outflow.
Additionally, breach size is difficult to control, because the diffusion rate of the sealing agent in the midway position may be influenced by gas pressure, during pressing. If the breach is too wide, the subsequently formed connection point may thin, and if too narrow, the sealing layer may be penetrated, due to the increase in interior pressure. Both conditions threaten OLED seal performance.